


The Game

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Request #1:  Could you write one where both Daryl and the reader like each other but are both oblivious to the other’s feelings. Carol and Rick notice this and plot to get the two of them together. I would love it so much.Request #2:  I know you’ve gotten a lot of requests lately but if they are still open would you write one about Alexandria having a betting pool about when Daryl and the reader will finally end up together and pushing them subtly is allowed. I think it could open it up for a lot of mischief.Summary: The reader and Daryl both secretly have had a thing for each other since Daryl’s group moved into Alexandria, but neither of them know the other also feels the same way. After a while Carol and Rick decide to take it upon themselves to make something happen between the two. So that they realize they both feel the same way. Rosita and Abe wander by and end up betting against Rick and Carol that they can get the reader and Daryl together. The two teams make a bet on who wins this game and the plotting begins. Eventually, it works, and the reader and Daryl finally realize how each other feels the same and needy, passionate, smut to end. Season 5 Era.





	The Game

Rick and Carol watched from a few yards back as you ran into Daryl accidentally. Your mind was somewhere else, you were looking at your feet, walking right into him.

“Shit! I’m sorry Daryl…” you said, your body pressed against his as you froze in shock.

You slowly looked up at him, trying to ignore the fact that your heart was beating fasted by being so close to him.

He looked down at you, his eyes wincing into yours and his body militant and stiff as ever.

“It’s okay,” he said, still glaring you down.

You stepped back and rubbed your arm up and down, standing there awkwardly, not sure what to say.

The truth was you had had the biggest crush on the man they called Daryl Dixon since the day he had arrived in Alexandria. The trouble was that you didn’t know how to put a whole sentence together whenever you were around him. You always got so flustered and tongue-tied. You worked in the kitchen with a few other women from the town and he was usually out hunting or on missions with Rick. You two didn’t exactly live in the same world, even if you did live in the same town.

You looked up at him sheepishly again, venturing another look at him. He stood there as stiff as a board; his lips pursed as if he was waiting for you to leave. Your heart sank a bit at the thought. You shrugged.

“Well, I guess I better be going… Kitchen duty,” you said, looking back down at your feet and walking quickly around him and away, passing Carol and Rick as you did.

Daryl waited a few seconds after you left before allowing himself to turn and look at you as you walked briskly away from him and down the road into the town.

His eyes pierced at the image of you for a second before he cleared his throat and turned back around, heading to the gate for guard duty.

The truth was Daryl had a big thing for you too. But he never thought in a million years someone like you would ever be interested in him. Every time you two talked he could see how uncomfortable you were as if you couldn’t wait to get away from him. He hated that. He knew it was dangerous working on the crush he had developed on you. But, still. He couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like to be the man taking care of you, in every way possible. There were too many times where he caught himself daydreaming about making love to you. He wanted to be the reason you smiled that beautiful smile of yours. But, from your actions, he didn’t think that would ever happen, much to his dismay.

Rick and Carol watched the interaction and watched you both quickly walk your separate ways. Rick looked over at Carol with a knowing look and Carol laughed. Carol shook out the wet shirt in her hand and proceeded to pin it to the clothesline, looking back over at Rick.

“You know both of them are too shy to make the first move,” she said to Rick, matter-of-factly.

Rick scratched his head and nodded with a knowing smile.

“Yeah, I know… It’s too bad we can’t help them along a little… It’s so obvious to everyone but them,” he said, shaking his head in disbelief at the two of you.

Carol nodded in agreement, looking over at Daryl as he stood high up on the guard tower looking outside the walls for signs of danger.

“Maybe we can…” she said, with a mischievous look in her eye as she looked back over at Rick with a smirk, her wheels obviously turning.

“What’d you have in mind?” he asked, with a smile spreading over his face.

She reached down and grabbed another shirt, standing back up and shaking it out as she looked over at Daryl.

“What if we found a way to make them see? Get them together more and make them see it…” she said musing as she spoke.

“Hey! What’s going on?” Rosita’s voice cut through and Rick and Carol looked over to see her and Abe walking over to them.

Rick shook his head, putting it down as he kicked the grass under his feet and then looked over at them with a slight smile.

“Nothin’ much… Carol and I were just talkin’ about how we could get Daryl and Y/N to see what we all see… You know, how much they obviously like each other,” he said.

Abe laughed and nodded.

“I’ve met blind men who could see it better than those two,” he chuckled to himself, throwing his arm easily around Rosita.

Rosita nodded in agreement, looking over at Daryl on the watchtower and back to Rick and Carol.

“So, what’s the plan?” she asked, intrigued by the idea.

Rick looked at Carol and then back at Rosita and Abe.

“Nothin’ much. We were just thinkin’ of ways to get them together more so they would see it,” he admitted, scratching his head again.

Rosita’s wheels turned a minute before the proverbial lightbulb went off in her head.

“Why don’t we make things interesting?” she said, with mischief in her eyes.

Rick cocked his head and put his hands on his hips.

“Well, what’d you have in mind?” he asked, intrigued.

Rosita smirked.

“Let’s play a little game…” she said looking up at Abe who looked back down at her with a sparkle of intrigue in his eyes.

She looked back over at Carol and Rick who stood there, side by side now, waiting to hear her plan.

“Let’s push them together, find ways to get them to interact and whoever’s team gets them to finally see it wins. It’ll be me and Abe vs you and Carol,” Rosita said with a grin at Rick.

Rick scratched his head and looked at the ground.

“I don’t know…” he said hesitantly.

Carol elbowed him, forcing his eyes back to her.

“Come on. It’ll be fun and how long has it been since we’ve had that?” she asked him pointedly.

He nodded in agreement, still hesitant.

“Besides… Daryl deserves to be happy…” Carol said with a smile as she brought her gaze back to Daryl in the guard tower.

Rick looked up at him too and nodded in agreement, his face finally resolved.

“Okay… Let’s do it,” he said with a shrug and a smile.

Rosita smiled brightly and nodded.

“So, what’s the winner get?” Abe asked, looking at everyone with curious, playful, eyes.

Rosita looked up at him and smiled, leaning into his body, with his arm slung around her.

“Bragging rights,” she said, punching him playfully in his chest.

Abe chuckled and looked down into her eyes.

“Let’s make it more interesting,” he said, smiling down at her happy face before looking over at Rick and Carol.

“Loser gets to take the winner’s chores or guard duty for a week,” he said, puffing his chest out confidently as he stared down the two, confident would be the losers in this game.

Carol laughed and nodded, looking over at Abe with laughter in her eyes.

“So, you’re telling me that if *we* win [she gestured toward Rick and her] that I can give *you* laundry detail?” she asked, amused at the thought of the sight.

Abe chuckled looking down at the ground and then back up at Carol, puffing his chest out again and nodding, his eyes serious and sincere.

“Yes, Maam,” he said, standing his ground

Carol laughed again under her breath and nodded.

“Well, that might be worth it in itself,” she said walking over and holding her hand out to Abe.

“Deal,” she said.

“Deal,” Abe said back, shaking her hand.

Carol shook Rosita’s hand and Rick came up to shake both their hands as well.

“Let the games begin,” Rosita said, smiling brighter than she had in a long time at the thought of having some fun for a change.

Rick chuckled as did Abe, Carol smiled brightly, and they all nodded in agreement.

“Can’t wait to see you hanging up all those delicates,” Carol teased, looking over at Abe before she and Rick walked away, side by side, discussing their first move.

“Hey. One more thing!” Rosita called out, forcing Rick and Carol to turn back and look at her and Abe.

“One rule and one rule only. Neither team can sabotage another’s move,” she said, crossing her arms and looking seriously at them.

Carol and Rick nodded in agreement and turned to head down the road.

Rosita looked up at Abe who chuckled and looked down at his girl happily.

“So. What do you think we should try first?” she asked, cocking her head to the side and looking up at him from the brim of her hat.

Abe looked around and started walking, his arm still slung around her as they turned around and headed towards Daryl.

“Don’t worry, babe. I’ve got an idea,” he said, walking up the road towards Daryl and the guard post, while Carol and Rick walked back down into the town.

They walked up to Daryl who looked out into the world surrounding their gated community with due diligence.

“Daryl!” Abe called up to him from the bottom of the tower, as Sasha kept guard by the door nearby.

Daryl turned his attention toward Abe’s voice and looked down at him and Rosita with curious eyes, not saying a word, just waiting for Abe to speak.

Abe chuckled, looking down at the ground a moment before looking back up at him and speaking slowly.

“So, it looks like I can’t join you for guard duty today. Rick wants me in the infirmary for the day making an inventory of the weaponry,” Abe said as Rosita tried to hide a smirk and leaned into his shoulder.

Daryl looked at him and nodded.

“Okay,” he said, starting to turn his body and attention back to the field.

“Rick thought maybe you could train Y/N in,” he said, trying to hide the twinkle in his eye as he watched Daryl turn his attention quickly back to him with shocked eyes.

“Y/N?” he asked, looking at him as if he had said something ridiculous.

“Yes, Y/N,” Abe said, holding his gaze.

Daryl huffed.

“Does she even know how to handle a gun?” he asked, knowing the answer.

Abe shrugged, trying not to smile and give himself away. He had to look at the ground again for a few seconds as he hardened his face, before looking back up and shrugging.

“I don’t know man. Just following Rick’s order,” he said, looking back up at Daryl.

Daryl’s body shifted uncomfortably for a minute, his legs twitching back and forth as he looked away. He finally looked back at Abe and nodded.

“Alright. Send her up,” he said, looking back into the town, his heart racing a little at the thought.

“Will do, brother,” Abe said, swinging him and Rosita back around and down the road.

They walked down to your house and knocked on the door.

You opened it and looked over with a puzzled look on your face when you saw it was Rosita and Abe, a few of the town’s fighters that you had rarely spoken to.

“Hey… Guys… What can I do for you?” you asked, looking at them curiously.

“Hey, Y/N. I just came over to tell you that Rick wants you on guard duty for a few hours,” Abe said, looking over at her and straightening his face and body, trying to appear militant.

“Me?!” you asked in shocked disbelief.

You shook your head.

“No way… I mean… I’ve never done that before… I can’t-” you started only to be interrupted by Rosita, who stepped forward and laid a reassuring hand on your shoulder as she spoke.

“Don’t worry, Y/N. It’s a piece of cake…” she said, looking back at Abe with a smirk before hardening her face and turning back to you.

“Besides, you won’t be alone. We all do guard duty in pairs. Daryl will be there to help you with *anything* you need,” she emphasized, looking up at you reassuringly.

“Daryl?” you asked, your heart rate increasing at the thought.

Rosita nodded.

You looked over at her and then back at Abe and finally nodded.

“Okay, I guess I can give it a shot…” you said, trailing off hesitantly.

“You’ll do great, Y/N,” Rosita said shaking your shoulder with her hand, back and forth a few times before dropping her hand.

You watched as Rosita and Abe walked down the steps of your porch, down your sidewalk and back to the road.

You walked out and down it as well, getting to the main road and looked to your right, noticing Daryl standing high on the watchtower, his back turned to you. You took a deep breath and nodded to yourself as you started walking up the road, nervously rubbing your hands up and down your thighs as you did.

“You can do this, Y/N. It’s just work,” you reminded yourself as your legs took you closer and closer up the road until you reached the gate.

You looked up at Daryl, who looked down at you, side-eyeing you as he did.

“Y/N,” he said cordially before turning his attention back to the outside world, trying to ignore your eyes on him.

Great. You thought to yourself. Now, here you were, stuck her for hours with a man who didn’t even want anything to do with you. After a while, Daryl snuck a glance in your direction, noticing you slumped onto the gate looking uncomfortable and bored.

Daryl cleared his throat and you looked up at him with those beautiful eyes of yours.

He turned in your direction, fighting the nerves in his stomach as he forced himself to speak.

“Ya ever shot a gun before?” he asked, cocking his head to the side as he looked at you curiously.

You shook your head and smiled, nervously.

“No… I was raised in the city we didn’t have much use for them there. Before all this,” you said looking back at him meekly as you shrugged.

He nodded and looked away a minute and then turned back toward you.

“Ya wanna learn?” he asked you, hoping you’d say yes.

You smiled timidly and nodded.

“Sure,” you said quietly, your heart racing a little at the thought.

He nudged his head up and swung his arm up and around, gesturing for you to climb up.

“Come up. I’ll show ya,” he said, backing up a little to allow room for you.

You nodded and walked over to the ladder, slowly climbing up it one step at a time, trying to ignore your racing heart as you got closer and closer to the man who set your world on fire. You got to the top and stood opposite him, awaiting instructions.

“Come here,” he said in his low, gravel, voice.

You shuddered a little at the sound of him beckoning you over to him and walked over to him, until you two were standing face to face, your bodies nearly touching. He set the sniper rifle on the ground, leaning it up against the wall. He then turned back toward you and slowly put his hands on your hips, turning your body around until you were facing the great wide-open space outside of the walls. He grabbed the gun and handed it to you.

You took it and held it in your hands awkwardly. He smiled, trying not to laugh at the sight of you fumbling with the obviously foreign object, to you, you were holding.

“Here,” he said, handing it to you.

“The butt of the gun is secured on your shoulder, like this,” he said, pushing the end of the gun into your shoulder.

“Left-hand grips the handle at the bottom and right-hand grips the handle in the front,” he said, placing your hands where they needed to go.

You both ignored the feeling of electricity that ran through your bodies at each other’s touch. Daryl quickly dropped his hands from yours, feeling himself already getting excited at just the mere touch of you. You noticed how quickly he couldn’t wait to drop his hands from you, and you fought the feelings of sadness that ran through you.

“Then what?” you asked, trying to remain on task.

Truth be told it wouldn’t be the worst idea in the world to learn how to shoot. Just in case.

Daryl walked behind you as you held the gun in both hands. His hands came back to the sides of your hips and he pulled them into place, nearly pulling you back into his body as he did.

“First thing to learn is always squared your hips about shoulder length apart,” he said into your ear.

You shuddered at the feeling it sent down your neck as he whispered into you. You focused and readjusted your feet until they were square.

He nudged his knee into the back of your right knee, ever so gently as his hands remained on your hips, forgetting for a second to hide the fact that he was loving touching you.

“Now, put your right leg forward, just a little,” he said into your ear again, looking over your beautiful determined face as you stared straight ahead and followed his instructions.

You took a step forward with your right foot and pushed it back to the ground.

“Perfect,” he said as he continued to stare you down in his arms.

He nearly forgot what he was doing, and a few seconds of silence went by as he looked you over thinking of just how perfect you were.

You looked over after a few seconds of silence and noticed his hazy look as he stared at you, his hands remaining firmly intact on you. You looked into his eyes, getting lost in them a moment as your body melted slightly for him.

“What?” you asked, in a whisper at the look in his eye.

Daryl shook his head and snapped out of his fantasy world and back to reality.

He cleared his throat and hardened his eyes.

“Nothing,” he said, forcing his eyes off of yours and back to the gun.

He brought his right hand up to your right shoulder and pulled it back, straightening your body as he did.

“Stand straight,” he said, pulling the butt of the gun back into your shoulder.

You nodded and looked forward again trying to concentrate on his lesson.

“Now focus your eye on the scope,” he said, watching as you shut your left eye and brought your right eye down over to the scope.

“Can ya see anything?” he asked.

You squinted and readjusted your eye until you saw the crosshairs clearly and began to roam the open meadow in front of you. You nodded.

“Good,” he said, bringing his right hand down to yours.

“Now, put your finger over the trigger, like this,” he moved your finger over the trigger, pushing his over yours as he guided you.

His body was pressed up against your back and his lips were nearly pressed against your ear as he breathed you in every amazing way. You tried to concentrate. But all you wanted to do was close your eyes and feel every part of him all over you.

His left hand left your hips and came up to ghost over your left hand. His hips squared up into the back of your ass as he started to slowly guide you to move the gun back and forth, letting you get a feel for the weapon. He tried like hell to ignore your body on his and avoid a painful hardon he knew he couldn’t take care of for a while. He focused on guiding you back and forth as you got used to the gun in your hands.

“Ya wanna try it?” he asked, looking over at your determined face another moment and smiling softly at the sight before clearing his throat and focusing his attention to the outside world.

You nodded.

“Yeah, sure… Just don’t let go just yet,” you said, scared of firing it on your own.

He looked you over again with a sweet smile before nodding and regaining attention on the task at hand as he focused on his hands over yours.

“Okay,” he said, trying to focus and not rerun your words through his head.

He loved hearing you tell him not to let go of you. He really had no problem with that request at all.

You got used to the gun and began to scan the meadow until you stopped abruptly, seeing one lone walked stumbling across the meadow, coming out of the woods.

“I found one!” you said as if you had struck the jackpot.

Daryl looked over and saw a walker coming out of the woods about a half mile away.

“Good. Let’s use him as target practice,” Daryl said.

The walker was wearing a blue suit and a red tie, which was ripping all over the place and bloodstained everywhere. He had a short haircut. You imagined he used to work for an office of some sort as you focused on him as he chomped and cawed, stumbling around aimlessly looking for food.

“Okay, so ya wanna aim for the head. So, focus the crosshairs right between the dead bastard’s eyes,” he said, slowly running his finger up and down over your trigger finger as you focused.

You tried to concentrate and not feel the chills that ran through your body as his finger caressed yours. You nodded and steadied the crosshairs, trying to keep the crosshairs centered in between the walker's eyes.

“Got it?” he asked, focusing his eyes forward on the walker.

“Yeah. I think so,” you said, trying to keep your hands steady on the gun, which was easier with Daryl’s help.

“Okay, take the shot whenever you’re ready,” he said, holding his body against yours as he steadied you.

You nodded and took a deep breath, slowly pushing your finger down onto the trigger. Daryl slowly pressed your finger down with his on top of yours. You kept your aim and pushed the trigger down, hearing the quiet bullet shoot off into the air. The bullet shot silently through the air and you both watched it puncture the walker right in between the eyes. You watched in disbelief at you hit the walker in the head and watched it fall over, limp, onto the ground. You released your finger from the trigger and looked back at Daryl jumping up and down in excitement, turning around to face him, gun still in your hand.

“I did it!!” you said in surprised happiness.

“Whoa. Whoa!” he said chuckling a little as he quickly grabbed the gun from you and set it back against the wall.

“The first rule about guns is never point it at someone unless you intend to use it on them,” he said, trying to ignore how cute you were at your first shot.

You looked at the gun against the wall and looked back over at him apologetically.

“Oops. Sorry…” you said, looking at him with apology.

He shook his head and looked at the ground a minute as he smiled a small smile to himself. You were so, fucking, cute.

“It’s alright. That is unless ya wanted me dead,” he said, looking up at you with a playful smirk.

That was the first time he had ever looked at you that way and you loved it.

You shook your head. 

“Absolutely, not,” you said completely serious for a moment as you looked over at him, wishing he was holding onto you again.

He nodded, looking down at the ground as he thought maybe you felt the same for him.

You looked back over at the dead walker and smiled.

“I can’t believe I did that…” you said with a look of disbelief and pride on your face.

Daryl looked you over, watching yourself take pride in your kill and loving the fact that he had helped in that feeling.

You looked over at him with something softer in your eyes as you smiled at him.

“Thanks, Daryl,” you said, wishing you could say more.

But you didn’t want to ruin whatever this slim chance of getting to talk to him was.

Daryl nodded, also biting his tongue for the same reason.

“Anytime, Y/N. I think you’re stronger than you think,” he said, peering curiously over at you and smiling when you huffed and shrugged, the self-confidence in your body draining a little.

“I don’t know about that… I don’t know where I’d be without people like you… I’ve been very lucky so far. Hell, that could have been me without anyone’s help,” you said gesturing to the walker you had just killed.

Daryl looked over at the dead walker and back at you, imagining you turning. Anger surged through his body and his hands balled up into fists as he watched you looking over at it with contemplation.

“That’s never gonna happen, Y/N. Not on my watch,” he said, looking over at you with eyes as serious as ever.

You snapped your eyes and attention back to him at his words, looking over at him curiously. Did he actually care what happened to you? You wondered. You stared over at him in contemplation.

He shifted his body back and forth awkwardly under your curious gaze, wishing he hadn’t said anything.

You noticed how nervous he became and turned your attention back to the dead walker as the Georgia wind blew silently through your hair.

“I should know how to take care of myself on my own,” you said as if to yourself.

Daryl’s heart dropped but he nodded in understanding, walking back over to stand shoulder to shoulder with you as you both watched for signs of danger.

“Wouldn’t be a bad idea at all,” he agreed, sneaking a glance over at you and watching your eyes squint in determination as whatever scenarios ran through your head.

He looked back over the wall and you snuck a glance over at him, noticing his hardened eyes again.

You knew it was dangerous to think that your fantasy of him falling for you and protecting you would come to life. And you did need to know how to take care of yourself. You looked back over the wall and wondered what it would be like to be stranded out there alone, with no one but yourself to protect you. You shivered in fright at the thought. Yet you took a deep breath and told yourself that you could do it if you had to. You looked over at Daryl whose eyes had gone hard and emotionless again and followed his lead, looking back out into the world outside the walls and watching for potential danger.

The two of you sat in silence for the next hour, which seemed like five hours. It was agony.

Spencer and Maggie finally came to relieve you two and you both climbed down the ladder, you first followed by Daryl. You watched him climb down and he turned to you, looking over at you with nervous, but hard eyes. He nodded at you and spoke.

“See ya, Y/N,” he said awkwardly, not sure what else to say.

Your heart dropped a little, but you put on a brave smile and nodded.

“See you, Daryl,” you said quietly, turning to walk back to your place.

Daryl watched you walk away with sad eyes, clearing his throat, putting his mask back on as he puffed his chest out and walked down to his place. He passed Abe and Rosita who was sitting not that far away at a picnic table. The averted their eyes, pretending to have a conversation as you both walked past them and headed for your separate places. When you were out of earshot Rosita looked at Abe and slumped back playing with her hands.

“So, close,” she said, with disappointed eyes.

Abe took her hands in his and forced her eyes back to his, wiggling his eyebrow.

“Let’s go home and get dirty,” he said.

She smiled and nodded, laughing as she let Abe lead her back to their house.

Daryl walked up the steps his house that he shared with Carol and walked in to find Carol and Rick sitting at their kitchen table discussing something.

“Hey,” he said, pulling up a chair and slumping down onto it.

“Hey,” Carol said, smiling brightly over at him.

“What’s this about?” Daryl asked, finding it odd to find Carol and Rick alone together here and not ask him to join.

Carol and Rick looked at each other, trying to hide their smiled before they both looked back at Daryl.

“We were thinkin’ of havin’ a get-together tonight, here,” he emphasized the words as he looked seriously over at Daryl.

Daryl huffed.

“What for?” he asked, not understanding what the purpose of that would be for.

“Well, people have been pretty tense, and we thought it would help loosen things up and it would help us get to know the locals a little better,” he said.

Daryl huffed again. But, said nothing, knowing when Rick made up his mind it wasn’t up for discussion.

“Good. It’s settled. I can make some food and we can drag out that stash of liquor we found on the run last week and make some punch. It will be perfect,” Carol said her eyes beaming.

Daryl looked over at her and huffed at the way she had changed since they had been behind these walls.

“Do what ya want. I’ll be downstairs,” he said, kicking out of his chair and walking down the hall to the stairs that lead to the basement he occupied.

Rick and Carol looked at each other and laughed a little.

“He’ll come around,” Rick said, shaking his head at Daryl’s antisocial nature.

Carol got up and looked back at Rick as she folded her arms.

“I’ll be back. Could you get the liquor and bring it back here? I’m going to go to Y/N’s and ask for her help preparing the food. Oh, and spread the word. We’re having a party,” she said smiling as she started to walk out of the room.

Rick nodded.

“Alright then. I’ll meet you back here in a while,” he said.

Carol nodded and they both walked out of the house and in their separate directions.

Daryl heard the door shut above him and allowed his body to plop back onto his bed. He laid there staring at the ceiling thinking about today and the way you had felt in his arms. He had tried so hard to distance himself from you. He knew someone like you would never want someone like him. But there were a few moments today when he felt like maybe it wasn’t as impossible as he thought.

He closed his eyes and let the visions of your beautiful face and body flood his memory, getting lost in you. He soon fell asleep. He was dreaming of you on top of him riding his cock when he awoke to the sound of the door slamming shut and footsteps parading across the hall. His heart was racing, and his cock was screaming at him.

“Damn it,” he groaned, putting pressure on it as he gripped it tightly, trying to calm it down, rubbing on it harshly as he heard the footsteps walk into the kitchen. After a minute his cock calmed down and he got up and walked upstairs to the kitchen where the footsteps had gone towards.

He walked in and froze when he saw you were with Carol, setting down a couple of boxes of food you had carried in for her. Carol also set down a few boxes with a heavy thud.

Carol looked over at Daryl in surprise and smiled as she unloaded boxes of crackers and mixed nuts, among other things.

“There’s the grumpy pants,” she said, looking over at him and smiling when he glared at her words.

He looked over at you and noticed you had changed into a beautiful black dress that left little to the imagination as it clung to your body, accenting your breasts and your ass perfectly and cutting shorter than he had ever seen on you.

Great. As if he wasn’t hard enough, he complained to himself, wishing he could grab his cock for relief again.

You apparently didn’t notice as you went about bringing various vegetable over to the counter and pulling out the cutting board, slicing them up with your back turned to him, that beautiful ass taunting him. He imagined having the right to go out to you, wrap his arms around you and pull you in for a deep kiss. He shook his head and tried to shake the visions of his fantasies out of his mind. He had done so well being able to keep them at bay before. But, having you around more was making it harder than ever to keep his mind focused on anything other than you. He craved you, like nothing he had ever craved before.

Carol looked over at him with a knowing look and smiled.

“Daryl? Can you help Y/N set the food up? I need to go find Rick and get that liquor to start the punch,” she said.

“Me?” he asked taken aback a little as he looked over at Carol.

“Yes, you. Come on, you know where everything is. Just help her set it up,” she said walking over and patting him on the shoulder as she looked up at him with a smile.

“I have faith in you, Pookie,” she said, mocking him a little and smiling when he glared at her again.

He huffed and nodded.

“Fine,” he growled, looking over at you with scared uncertainty.

Carol patted his shoulder again.

“Thanks. I’ll be back in a bit,” she said, walking down the hallway and back out the door, shutting it behind her.

You sat there with your back turned as you sliced up a cucumber, trying to avoid feeling the awkward air that filled the room after Carol left. You could feel his eyes on you. You looked over at the pile of cucumber slices on the small cutting board, realizing you would have to speak to him if you were going to help Carol like you promised you would. You slowly turned around and saw Daryl standing there awkwardly still hovering by the kitchen doorway.

“I need a plate. Like a serving plate. Do you know where there is one?” you asked, looking over at him timidly.

He looked back over at you and nodded, slowly forcing his feet to move and walking toward you. He walked nearly into you, his body hovering over yours as he reached up to the upper cabinet that was just above you. His body pressed slightly against yours, pushing you slightly into the countertop behind you as you watched him reach up and grab a long, oval, serving plate.

Your breath hitched and your heart started to race at the feeling of his body on you again, this time his core so close to yours. It turned you on more than you had liked to admit, and you imagined putting your hands on his sides and pulling him further into you. Instead, you looked up, unable to move as you watched him pull it down, his body slowly running back down yours as he dropped back down to his heels.

He backed off of you, slowly because he loved the feeling of it to. He couldn’t believe how amazing the sensation of even light contact with your bodies felt. He looked into your eyes with something softer and held the plate out to you.

You smiled and took it, trying to avoid your racing heart and your body’s urge to just pull him into you right then and there. You turned around and began to arrange the cucumbers around the plate, in a circular pattern, trying to make it look presentable. You stole a glance over at Daryl as you brought some carrots to your cutting board. He looked around awkwardly. It was obvious he was out of his element. You turned around and grabbed a few bags of mixed nuts and the boxes of crackers and hand them to him.

“Here. Why don’t you fill up a few bowls of nuts and put these crackers out on a plate,” you said.

He looked at the food and grabbed it, nodding. He walked over to the counter and set them down next to your workspace, reaching up above him into the cupboards to grab a few glass bowls. He set them out and poured the nuts into them.

You looked over at him and smiled.

“See? Not so tough,” you said, looking at him with a joking, soft, smile.

He noticed and allowed a small smile and glance at you before continuing his job.

He grabbed a plate and started to layer the different kinds of crackers out onto it.

You went about chopping up carrots, peppers, and tomatoes, arranging them on the big plate.

You looked over at him after a while.

“You’re not a big talker, are you?” you asked, looking over at him curiously as you finished your plate.

He looked over at you and huffed shrugging his shoulders.

“Don’t got nothin’ to say,” he said, knowing that was a lie.

You nodded in understanding, turning around to put the plate on the table behind you and grab a couple of boxes of cookies. You turned around and set them on the counter. You reached up above you, trying to open the same cupboard Daryl had opened before. But you weren’t quite tall enough to reach it. Your fingers grazed the knob just barely but not enough to be able to pull it open.

Suddenly, Daryl was standing behind you, his body hovering back over yours from behind, bringing his lips to your ear again.

“Here. Let me,” he said, gulping as he reached up and grabbed the knob, pulling it open.

His body pressed against the back of yours, this time with more impact as he grabbed another serving plate and slowly came back down the back of your body. He knew it was wrong. He did. But he couldn’t help but put more pressure on you as he allowed his clothed cock to slide down your body. It slowly slid down your lower back, your ass, and then finally your thigh. The electricity and need pinging between the two of you was off the charts.

You shuddered and felt goosebumps run through your body as you felt him slide down your body, so slowly. He dropped back down to his heels and that’s when you felt it. His hard cock rubbing its way down your thigh. Shit. Was that for you? It made you feel so alive. You got so wet instantly. You watched Daryl put the plate down in front of you and he stood there, pressing into you for another moment.

You slowly turned around to face him, your lips just inches from his as you looked up at him, your eyes getting hazy. You licked your lips and looked up into his eyes, deciding whether or not you should make a move. He was looking down at you like you were the only thing in the world, and he was frozen at the sight. Everything inside of you was going crazy for him. So, you took a deep breath and decided to be brave.

“Daryl?” you asked, starting to slowly lean your body into his.

Suddenly, the door shot open again and you heard Rick and Carol talking and bottles of liquor clinking together as they lugged a couple of boxes of liquor inside.

Your body shot back and away from his and you smiled, turning quickly back around, starting to open the boxes of cookies.

Daryl looked over at you curiously for a moment. What was that? He wondered. Was it possible you wanted him to? He cleared his throat and turned around as Rick and Carol walked in. He walked over and took her box for her and set it down onto the far side of the table. You focused on putting the cookies on the plate and turned around when you were done. You looked over awkwardly at Daryl for a minute and then forced your eyes to Carol’s, gesturing to the wide array of food on the plates.

“This looks great!” Carol said, nodding and smiling in approval.

You smiled and nodded shyly looking at the ground a minute before looking back at her. “Is there anything else you need help with?” you asked, stealing a glance over at Daryl quickly.

He was looking at you curiously, his back against the wall to your left, by the stove.

You quickly looked back at Carol with a flushed face.

“All we need now is to mix the punch. Daryl, can you start the generator for a minute and fill up the two big punch bowls with water from the hose out back? Maybe, Y/N can help you?” she asked, looking over at you pointedly.

“Sure,” you said to her, forcing your eyes back over to Daryl’s.

“Lead the way,” you said to him.

He nodded and pushed his body off the wall, glaring at Carol a minute before kneeling down to get the two punch bowls in the cabinets beneath the cutting boards. He handed them to you and nodded over at you.

“Why don’t you go out. I’ll be just a minute. Take a right and go all the way down the hall to the back door. That’s where the hose and generator are,” he told you, speaking more at once to you than ever before.

You nodded and took them, quickly walking out of the door.

Daryl walked over to Carol, his shoulder hitting hers slightly as he looked down at her with anger.

“I know what you’re tryin’ to do and it ain’t gonna work. So, just stop,” he said glaring her down with anger.

She shrugged and feigned innocence.

“I surely don’t know what you mean,” she said smirking a little, telling him without telling him he was right about her trying to hook them up.

He huffed and walked past her, following you outside.

“Besides, who’s to say it won’t work?” Carol shouted playfully down the hallway at him.

He didn’t stop, he just hardened his eyes and walked out the door. He slammed the door open and looked around. Only to find you on your hands and knees fiddling with the generator, your ass in plain sight again as you pressed the buttons.

“What are ya doin’?” he asked, walking swiftly over to you his blood boiling at Carol and the fact that he was never going to get what he wanted, you. You were torturing him and he didn’t know how much more he could stand it.

“I’m just trying to figure this out. My dad had one of these once. We would take it camping with us. But this one is a lot different,” you said, wiggling around down on all fours in front of him.

“Let me do it,” he said, anger still in his voice.

You noticed and looked up at him, noticing the anger in his eyes all of a sudden. Where had that come from you wondered? But you obliged standing back up and watching him lean over and flip a couple of buttons, turning the contraption on with ease. You watched as he walked over and turned on the hose, letting the water start flooding into the bowls. He filled the punch bowls as instructed and then shut both the hose and the generator off. He grabbed his bowl and gestured for you to do the same. You nodded and quickly grabbed the bowl, following him inside. He held the door for you, keeping the bowl in one hand as he did. Trying like hell to avoid roaming your body as he followed you back to the kitchen.

He slammed his bowl down onto the table and looked at Carol.

“I’ll be downstairs,” he said, still angry with her and you and this whole situation. He turned and stomped away back down to his cave.

You looked over at Carol in shock.

“Was it something I did?” you asked with confusion.

Carol looked over at Rick who looked over at you apologetically. 

“No. Daryl’s just…” he looked back over at the kitchen doorway.

“Daryl’s just… Daryl,” she said sighing sadly for a moment.

You nodded, trying not to feel the utter sadness at the feeling of him not wanting you, even after everything you had felt today. You really had hoped he had felt it too. You looked back at the space he had just left from and thought for a moment. You guessed he didn’t.

You turned back around and helped Carol with the punch.

Soon guests started arriving and before you knew it the party was in full swing. You laughed and talked to them as you floated through the kitchen and living room where everyone was mingling, every so often looking around for Daryl. Soon, you realized that he wasn’t going to show, and your tipsy mind decided it was stupid of you to ever think he would want you.

The man named Spencer had been pouring you drinks all night and making you laugh. He wasn’t unattractive. He wasn’t Daryl either. But you had to admit it was nice to have someone who showed you affection. You knew what he wanted from you, the same thing you wanted from Daryl. Every so often you looked longingly at the basement door before forcing yourself back into conversation with Spencer.

Abe and Rosita were watching and at one point Rosita looked at Abe pointedly and nudged her elbow into him. He chuckled and nodded, getting up and going down to the basement. He got to the bottom of the stairs and noticed Daryl playing darts by himself, pushing the darts into the air as hard as he could throw them.

“I don’t know if you noticed, but there’s a party going on upstairs,” Abe said, taking a sip of his drink as he walked into Daryl’s space.

Daryl looked back and locked eyes with him and shrugged, turning back to his game.

“I ain’t much one for parties,” he said, throwing another dart at the board and sticking a bullseye.

“Come on. Let’s get a drink. It ain’t healthy being locked up down here like this all night when there’s free booze upstairs,” Abe said, chuckling to himself as he took another sip.

Daryl spun his last dart in his hand in contemplation. Truth be told, he could use a drink after the day he had. He weighed the options of having to see you in that fucking dress and the free drinks to calm his nerves. Abe made the decision for him when he walked over and patted him on the shoulder leading him upstairs.

“Come on, brother. Let’s relax a little,” he said, guiding Daryl upstairs.

Daryl walked upstairs and winced a little at all the people talking and laugh. He walked down the hallway and watched everyone interacting in ways he had never known how. His eyes scanned the room and he noticed you sitting on the couch next to Spencer who was telling some animated story making you laugh and your eyes sparkle as you leaned into him.

“Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea,” Daryl said trying to turn away, but Abe stopped him wrapping his arm around his shoulder tighter and steering him into the kitchen, just opposite of the living room.

“Come on, my man. Let’s have a drink,” he said, grabbing a glass and pouring some whiskey straight into his glass.

Daryl nodded and took it, peering over at you and Spencer over the lid of his cup, slamming it down, and asking for more.

“There ya go!” Abe said with a proud smile on his face.

Daryl slowly downed the next one as he watched you flirt with the yuppy from up the street. He guessed that was your type. No wonder you didn’t like a man like him. That was never gonna be him, ever. Most days he would take that as a compliment. But, not today as he watched the lucky man draw your attention and laughter so easily.

Abe took another drink and stood beside Daryl who was obviously glaring you down. Abe looked over at Daryl and watched his eyes on you, so protective of you. Abe cleared his throat and took another sip before speaking.

“You know I knew this girl high school… She was about as perfect as a peach pie on a cool summer night. With a body like you would *not* believe!” Abe said, reminiscing as he spoke with a smile on his face.

He shook his head.

“I crushed on her for four years, trying to find any excuse to talk to her. Trouble was? Every time I tried; I couldn’t get my damn tongue to move. She had me frozen in a whole new kind of why I had never experienced,” he continued.

Daryl looked over at him curiously, rolling his tongue in his mouth as he listened intently.

“Yeah? What’d ya do?” he asked with curiosity in his voice, stealing another glance at you and Spencer.

Abe laughed and shook his head again looking down as if in the memory itself for a moment.

“One day? I found some excuse to talk to her. I can’t remember now what it was. Homework or asking if she was going to the dance that Friday. But, out of nowhere she planted one right on me. Right smack on the lips… In front of everyone!” he said, looking over at Daryl like he was still surprised it had happened.

Daryl smiled a small smile at him.

“Mine was college, junior year…” Rick’s voice cut through the air and both Daryl and Abe looked over and noticed Rick with Michonne in his arms as he cut into their conversation, walking closer toward them.

Rick looked over at you as he spoke, swaying Michonne in his arms.

“I was so nervous the first time I asked her out, she didn’t even know that’s what I was doing. She eventually figured it out when I took her out alone and I had bought her flowers and some sort of chocolates. She was so confused,” he said, chuckling.

“She thought it was a study date, nothin’ else. I didn’t give her time to question it, I couldn’t. My mind was screamin’ at me so loudly to kiss her… And that’s what I did… I was so nervous I was a-shakin' mess the whole time,” he said laughing at the memory as Michonne looked up at him, smiling at him, so in love.

“I ended up marryin’ that girl,” he said, looking pointedly at Daryl as he took another sip.

Daryl looked over at him and smiled as it clicked who he meant. He nodded and smiled at both men and then looked back over at you with Spencer as he handed you another drink.

“I gotta take a piss,” he said suddenly, walking out of the room, down the hall and out the back door. He walked over to the bushes a few yards from the door and the house and relieved himself.

Afterward, he tucked and zipped himself back up.

He looked up at the stars getting lost in them a minute before hearing the squeaky screen door open. He turned around and saw you standing there, looking over at him.

“Hey,” you said, looking up at the stars too.

“Hey,” he said, looking back up too, trying to figure out where to go from here.

“They’re beautiful, aren’t they?” you said, slightly mesmerized at the sight.

He nodded.

“Something’s will always remain beautiful, even if we are living in this nightmare. I’m grateful for that,” you said, opening up to him.

He looked over at you with a sideways glance and his eyes softened at your words and how innocent and pure you looked in that moment as the cool Georgia breeze blew through your hair and moved the fabric of your dress.

He was mesmerized by the sight of you, coupled with his feelings and the alcohol he didn’t notice how long he was staring. You finally locked eyes with his and shifted awkwardly.

“What?” you asked, self-consciously tucking the hair behind your ear as you averted your eyes to the ground below you as you felt his eyes on you.

He searched his mind wondering what course of action he wanted to take. He thought back to Abe and Rick’s stories and to today with you. He thought about all the times he had fantasized about this very moment. What did he want to say? He knew what he wanted to do. And then he started imagining you kissing Spencer and he knew by the jealous rage that sent through his body. He took a deep breath and slowly started to walk towards you.

You looked over at him with confusion and hope in your eyes, seeing something new and determined in his eyes as he walked up the stairs and straight into your body. He pushed you back into the wall by the door, pushing his body into yours.

Your eyes gave you away. You smiled and whimpered happily at the contact.

He smiled, gaining more confidence at your reaction, bringing his index finger up to lightly trace up and down the side of your face a few times before running down to do the same to your lips.

He leaned over and whispered into your ear.

“You’re beautiful, Y/N. Ya know that?” he asked, slightly nuzzling his nose around your neck before leaning back and locking eyes with yours again. He trailed his index finger down the other side of your neck and then let his hand drop.

He brushed his hand against yours and watched your eyes give way to him, looking up at him with pure innocent need. He looked over at the screen door and visions of you and Spencer flooded through his head again. He looked back at you and cocked his head, looking at you with jealous anger.

“Saw ya talkin’ to that townie, Spencer. Ya like him?” he asked, backing his body off of yours as he asked, dreading that you would turn his world upside down despite the way you were looking at him right now.

You laughed awkwardly and looked at the ground as you spoke, feeling his eyes burning into you.

“He’s alright, I guess. Truth is… I’ve liked this other man for so long. But I didn’t think he felt the same way…” you admitted forcing your eyes back to his as you finished. “… Until now,” you said, looking pointedly and needily back into his eyes.

His heart pounded faster, and he took your hand in his, pushing his body onto yours again, rocking it up and down onto it a few times before stepping back and looking at you with more confident eyes.

“Come on,” he said as he turned and opened the screen door and pulled you inside.

Once you were inside the hallway, he pushed you up against the wall, unable to contain himself. He pushed his tongue inside your mouth and his body onto yours for one long, slow, kiss. You moaned into his kiss as he took your tongue around his with wild abandon. He moaned at your reaction as he slowly rocked his body into yours pushing your body up and down the wall as his tongue made sweet, slow, love to yours, swirling it around so deeply and passionately.

“Ohh…” you moaned as his lips came off your and to the side of your neck, sucking harshly onto it anywhere he could find, he had no restraint and went after you like a rabid animal.

“Daryl?” you moaned, louder and with more confusion as you began to let in the sounds of the party and the people talking not too far off.

He groaned and bit your neck one more time before he forced himself off you.

“Ya wanna go downstairs, Y/N?” he asked kissing you deeply again with his body pinned firmly against yours.

You nodded rapidly and bit your lip, rocking your hips up and down into his, softly.

He smiled and leaned back offering you his hand again.

“Come on, let’s go,” he said in a low whisper.

You nodded with a bright smile and took his hand letting you pull him down the long hallway to his basement door.

Most of the people were too engrossed in the party they didn’t notice Daryl sneak you two downstairs. But Abe and Rick noticed, looking at each other and laughing, happily cheers-ing their success.

You smiled and let him pull you down the stair to his home. He pulled you through the living room and straight back into his bedroom, pulling you inside and closing the door. He turned around to lock the many locks he had installed on it and then turned his attention back to you.

He let his eyes roam every inch of you as you looked over at him as if he were the only place you wanted to be. The moonlight from his basement windows shone in and hit you, making you look even more angelic than usual. You were the sexiest, yet most beautifully innocent creature he had ever laid eyes on. And for a moment? He swore his heart stopped at the sight of you.

You looked over at him unable to look away with the way he was looking at you like you were the only thing in the world. It was like time stopped and you were in your own little bubble as he walked slowly towards you and back into your body.

He stopped just inches away, using his right hand to slowly pull the hair back that had fallen into your eyes and tuck it behind your ear. His hand then came up to caress the side of your face, cupping it as he looked at you in the moonlight.

“What’s a woman like you want with a man like me, Y/N?” he asked, cocking his head to the side as he asked you the one question, he didn’t know the answer to about all of this.

You smiled, looking down shyly for a second, before looking back up at him and nuzzling into his touch.

“Everything,” you said, looking over at him with pure hazy need as you spoke your truth.

“Is that right?” he asked, putting his left hand on your hip and guiding your body back into his as his right hand caressed your face.

You nodded and shyly placed your hands on his stomach inside his vest, slowly running them up and placing them on his chest. You slowly looked up into his eyes and smiled a small smile as you confessed to him. “I’ve wanted you I swear ever since the first time I saw you. It was something visceral and automatic like I didn’t even have a choice in the matter. You are so cunning and strong… and kind,” you said looking up at him vulnerably.

He huffed a little and looked away a moment, unsure he could believe that. But he looked back at you with kind eyes anyway, thinking it was so damn sweet of you to think so.

“Sometimes all I can think about is you all over me and I have urges that I’ve never had so strongly before,” you said licking your lips and looking down at your hands on his chest as you slowly started rubbing him up and down, as so many times you had imagined doing.

He felt amazing under your fingertips and sent a surge of electricity immediately through your body. You rubbed his chest and stomach up and down a few more times before running them around his sides to his lower back. You caressed it a few times before pushing them down onto that gorgeous ass you loved to stare at so much, pulling his core back into yours, boldly this time.

Daryl growled deep in his throat as you pulled him back into you grabbing his ass so firmly.

“Damn girl… Had I known this earlier… Come here,” he growled, looking harshly into your eyes as he pushed his hands down your back to your ass and pulling you into him even harder.

You moaned a little as your lips bumped his from the impact, feeling yourself getting so wet and ready for him.

He glared into you as he rubbed your ass firmly up and down, ignoring his urge to groan at the feeling.

“God damn, Y/N… You’re so fucking sexy!” he said with sudden excitement as he rubbed on your ass.

He pushed his lips back to yours and gave you a harsh kiss, pushing his tongue hungrily inside your mouth and pushing his tongue around yours, rapidly, as if he needed it more than air itself. His kiss heated up and deepened as his hands rubbed back down your ass, this time to the hem of your skirt, which he pulled slowly up as his hands rubbed on you. He growled into your kiss when he realized you weren’t wearing any panties. He gripped your bare ass tightly and hit into you a few times, his hard cock needing relief.

“Oh God! Daryl!” you cried out loudly at the amazing feeling as your head shot back and your lips off his.

He didn’t miss a beat. He crashed his lips onto the nape of your neck, harshly sucking and swirling his tongue down and around it to the side. He hit into you again, this time pushing his right knee in between your legs. You opened them further for him, steadying yourself as much as you could.

He kissed his way up and down your neck as you moaned and ground for him, gripping onto him as he turned you on like no one else ever could.

He pushed his thigh up, rubbing it up and down your pussy as he held onto your ass so tight.

“Oh, Daryl… Are you gonna fuck me?” you asked, with a whimper and a worried look as your body screamed at you.

He bit your neck at your words and swirled his lips up to your ear as his foot hit the ground again.

“Is that what ya want, Y/N?” he asked, so fucking turned on by your request he could hardly stand it any longer.

You nodded rapidly.

“Yes. I need you!” you groaned loudly, so on fire for him right now. You couldn’t think of anything else but him inside you.

He growled happily again into your neck, sucking harshly on the spot just under your ear, sucking and swirling harshly until you cried out again for him.

“Daryl?” you cried out in pure need and frustration.

Daryl pulled his lips off yours and abruptly stepped backward dropping his hands on you. This made you stagger a little and you quickly had to find your footing. Just as you had found it Daryl grabbed your hand and was pulling swiftly away with him again. You stumbled in your heels and followed him the best you could. He pulled you over to the bottom of the bed, your back facing the bed and your front facing a nearly panting Daryl who glared you down like you had done something awful to him. You kicked swiftly out of your heels, remembering how this all worked and looked over and pushed his vest swiftly off of him. You ran your hands around his half-naked body and pushed your lips to the side of his neck. You kissed up and down it with pure need as you moaned softly and happily to yourself.

He groaned happily running his hands around your sides and up your back to the zipper of your dress, slowly pulling it down as your lips worked on him. He pulled it down roughly, in one swift motion, until it reached just above your ass and stopped. He yanked to down so fast the zipper tab broke off and landed in his hands.

“Oops,” he said, in a monotone voice, secretly loving the idea of you having nothing to wear; that would be fine by him.

You felt this and looked up at him, swiftly wrapping your arms around his neck and pushing your lips to his so hungry for him. You pushed your tongue into his mouth and grabbed his swiftly running it around his over and over with more need each lap. You moaned happily as his hands came slowly back up your bare back where the zipper parted and up to your shoulders. You pulled your lips from his and stepped back, allowing him to pull the dress down and off your shoulders and arms. He then brought his arms to your sides and pushed the dress down and off your body. You stepped back and out of it, allowing him to take you in in all your naked glory.

He growled again in his throat as he allowed his eyes to roam your naked breasts, stomach, and down to that sweet pussy of yours.

His hands cupped his clothed cock a minute as he grunted, so fucking hard and so ready to fuck your brains out. He brought his hands to the button of his black jeans and popped them open, swiftly unzipping as he kicked out of his boots. His determined eyes came back to yours as he unzipped and leaned down to push his jeans to the ground. He stood back up and you looked down at his huge cock throbbing up on his stomach, so ready for you.

“Oh my god, Daryl…” you nearly moaned at the sight of how big he was.

He gripped his cock, holding it tightly for relief again as he walked confidently towards you at your reaction.

“Fuck, Y/N… I’m gonna fuck you so good…” he growled as if it were his inner monologue.

He walked over to you and gripped your hips tightly, pushing you back until you were sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Lay back,” he ordered, his eyes hard with pure lust and purpose.

You nodded and laid back on his bed, loving the smell of him all over you as you did.

He walked in between your legs and his hands came over to the insides of your thighs and he pinned them to the sides and open, propping them up on the bed. You pushed your hands above your head, laying out as open for him as you could.

He gripped his cock again and brought his tip to your folds, slowly tracing inside them.

His jaw clenched a minute when he felt how wet you were, glaring you down even harder.

“Yeah, I’m gonna fuck this pussy so fucking good!” he growled, slowly pushing his cock inside you.

“Oh, fuck!!” you cried out in surprise, he was so fucking big he felt fucking amazing!

Daryl’s hands gripped your upper thighs for leverage as he pushed his way all the way to your hilt and slightly past it as he pushed to fit all of himself inside you.

“Oh, Daryl… Please!” you cried out, looking up at him as if he were your savior for the way he was making you feel.

He felt you contracting over his cock already and he moaned happily to himself.

He gripped your thighs and started to fuck you quickly as he pushed in and out of you at a fast speed. You cried out again and nodded in approval, your body bouncing quickly up and down the bed as your pussy rode his cock with excitement.

“Oh, fuck… Y/N… Fuckin’ ride that cock…” he moaned happily as you two quickly found your rhythm and he fucked you so fucking good.

Daryl slowed down a little, noticing your eyes already rolling back, he wanted to enjoy you for a bit longer. So, he slowed his pace to an enjoyable one, letting up a little on how hard he slammed up into you.

You followed his lead, your erratic breath calming down a little as he back off your edge and let you both enjoy the feeling of him inside you. You looked over at him with a blissful smile as he rode you like the stallion he was. You bit your lip and let your eyes roam down and watched his gorgeous, chiseled, naked chest and then down to his barrel stomach, to his hips which were pushing his cock in and out of you.

He watched you admire him and he started to thrust into you faster and deeper again, making you cry out in happiness.

“Oh, fuck! Yes, Daryl! Please!” you cried out to him looking up him with pure need as you felt your body screaming for release.

He backed off again slowing down again. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, trying to memorize either thing about this feeling.

“Oh, god… I love this pussy… Feels so good…” he groaned in happy confusion as he felt himself building too.

He felt it coming and he snapped his eyes open and looked back at you, gripping your hips tighter as he started to fuck you faster and deeper again, hitting as much pressure down onto your core as he could.

“Oh… Oh yeah…” you moaned happily, bouncing up and down onto his cock, hitting your core up into his this time, matching him thrust for thrust, loving the feeling of the impact.

“Fuck, Y/N!” Daryl half moaned half complained in confused bliss at the feeling of your cores collided so harsh and fast.

He fucked you faster with each thrust and you matched him beat for beat until he was fucking you as fast and hard as he could go. You were a whimpering mess. His breath was heavy as he grunted in between breaths fucking you as fast and hard as he could. The headboard of the bed was knocking back and forth into the wall as the bed and your body bounced for him.

He fucked your faster and faster, hitting into you hard as you bounced your core quickly back up into his, slamming into each other faster and harder until felt yourself hit your high.

“OH, MY FUCKING GOD!” you cried out as you came so fucking hard for him; harder than you ever had in your life.

“Fuck!” Daryl cried out loudly as he felt you starting to convulse around his cock so fast and he couldn’t hold out any longer.

He hit into your hilt quickly until he slammed his cock deep inside you and came, exploding his sweet seed all over inside you.

“Oh, fuck! Y/N!!” he cried out as he came so hard and loud for you, closing his eyes for a minute as he let himself go deep inside you.

He slowly ground his core up and down yours and you both moaned nearly in unison at the feeling of the amazing pleasure and pressure it brought to your orgasms.

“Oh my god…” you groaned happily laughing a little at the amazing, blissful, feeling that washed over you.

He groaned and slowly hit into you a few more times, digging his core into yours as he did, before slowly pulling his now sensitive cock out of you.

He looked down at you in disbelief. He had never came that hard inside someone before. His body shook a little as he steadied his breathing. He dropped his hands off you and stepped back a little as he tried to regain control of his senses.

You let your legs fall and slowly sat up, letting them dangle, apart, towards the floor. You pushed your hands in between your legs and leaned forward towards him with a happy smile as you bit your lip and looked up playfully at him as if you were ready for more.

He smiled an exhausted smile and leaned over to massage the top of your head. You turned your head and watched as he walked over to the side of the bed and plopped himself down onto it, laying down on his back. He looked down at you and reached his hand down to you.

You nodded and pivoted your body around, crawling up the bed towards him.

He opened his arm to the side and allowed you to crawl up into his body. You laid down next to him sideways, laying by his side and pushing your right hand to his chest. His arm wrapped around your body and his fingertips softly ran up and down your arm, as he looked over at you in disbelief, still panting a little from your amazing excursion.

He smiled a playfully smile.

“God Damn, Girl! That’s was fuckin’ amazin’!” he said, with nothing but surprised truth in his eyes.

He had imagined it would be amazing to fuck you, so many times he had imagined. But he never thought it would feel that fucking good!

You smiled and nodded, looking up at him as you ran your fingertips up and down on his chest, looking over at him in blissful silence for a while as you both came back down to Earth from heaven. After a while Daryl looked over at you with soft, but curious, eyes and nudged his nose up at you, still running his fingertips lightly up and down your arm.

“Were you serious before?” he asked, softly.

“About what?” you answered, looking over at him curiously.

“About wantin’ everythin’ with me?” he asked his heart racing again.

You smiled and nodded sweetly, you got up and straddled his stomach bringing your hands to the sides of his face and pulling his lips into yours for another slow sweet kiss. You pulled your lips off of his and looked back down into his eyes, your nose and lips nearly touching his as you looked down at him, caressing his face.

“It’s always been you, Daryl. I want you to be my everything,” you admitted, your heart racing slightly at the thought of him saying no.

You didn’t have much time to contemplate because he suddenly wrapped both arms around you and flipped you both over so that he was on top of you now.

He looked down at you happily as he ran his hands up your back and into your hair massaging it lovingly as he looked deep into your eyes. He nodded and nudged his nose about against yours, pulling your lips back to his as he spoke. “I’m gonna take such good care of you, Y/N… Just you wait and see…” he said, slowly pushing his lips back to yours.

You moaned happily into his kiss at his words and melted into him again, holding onto him tightly as he took you to another world again.

He moaned as he felt you pulling him back into you and becoming putty in his hands again, loving how much you loved his actions.

Neither of you knew how it took so long for this to happen. But you were both so damn happy that it did. From that night on you were his and he was yours. For as long as this world would allow it.

Carol and Rick came to a stalemate with Abe and Rosita. Both groups admitted that each had a hand in pushing you two together. They promised never to tell either of you. They were all just so happy that you two had realized how you felt and had finally found each other once and for all…


End file.
